


Without a Prayer

by alexcat



Series: August 2017 Drabbles [20]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 20:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12020436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Doctor Who is very attached to the humans.





	Without a Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Prayers

He didn’t believe, but that didn’t matter. He knew they prayed for their world as his people had prayed for Gallifrey. He hoped things worked better but in the end, they would all go elsewhere. Their planet would die because they’d used it up – industry, war, greed - these things had taken their toll. 

He liked these humans, more than any other of the races he had met. They were violent and greedy and sometimes, simply stupid, but they had such potential, such a capacity to love and to believe that their lives mattered. 

They didn’t have a prayer. Did they?


End file.
